Shimon Kizamu
'''Shimon Karvaes (サイモンは刻む, Shimon Karvaes)''' - jest Jōninem z Wioski Ukrytego Liścia. Członek Drużyny Siódmej, a także jedyny posiadacz legendarnego Kekkei Genkai, Feniksiego Oka. Przeszłość Zgodnie z klątwą potężnego Doujutsu, rodzice dziecka, które jest następnym jego posiadaczem umierają przy porodzie. Tak więc Shimon nie posiadał ani matki, ani ojca, zaś jego opiekunem był Hiruzen Sarutobi, już jako Hokage, który wychowywał o rok starszego od Shimona, Asumę, a także nieznanego z imienia ojca Konohamaru. Podczas okresu wychowywania nawiązał silne więzi z Asumą, a także z Sandaime, którego nazwał swoim prawdziwym ojcem. W wieku siedmiu lat ukończył akademię, wraz z Mightem Guyem, oraz Asumą, będacym o rok starszym. Wspólnie trafili pod opieką Koharu Utatane,gdzie cała trójka nawiązała między sobą, oraz mistrzynią silne relacje. Shimon w wieku 8 lat otrzymał tytuł chūnina, a dwa lata później jōnina. Podczas Trzeciej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi było ochroniarzem oddziału inteligencji Liścia, świetnie pełniąc swoją funkcję, wraz z kolegami z drużyny. Kiedy Czwarty zapieczętował Kyuubiego w Naruto, wraz życzeniem Hokage uznał dziecko za bohatera. Wygląd Shimon uwielbia nosić czarne ubrania. Chodzi zazwyczaj z czarną bluzką, i spodniami, a także rękawiczki bez palców. Nosi także kurtkę shinobi, a swój ochraniacz Konohy wokół pasa. Ma brązowe, krótkie, stojące włosy, a także niebieskie oczy. Osobowość Shimon na początku serii był przedstawiany jako średnio przyjazna osoba, którą często irytują ludzie zadający głupie pytanie, kłócacy się z nim itd. Nastawienie zmienia kiedy poznaje bliżej Naruto, który opowiada mu o swoim dzieciństwie, i samotności jakiej odczuł. To "ruszyło" Shimona, i zmusiło go do refleksji nad swoim życiem. Mimo wszystko stara się być dla wszystkich uprzejmy, a do Hokage odnosi się z ogromnym szacunkiem. Liczą się także bardzo dla niego więzi między ludzkie, zawiązane ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Kiedy umarł Asuma, opłakiwał jego śmierć przez wiele dni, tak samo jak w przypadku Trzeciego Hokage. Umiejętności Shimon był uznawany za geniusza w swojej grupie wiekowej. Posiadał spore umiejętności, we wszystkich podstawowych typach jutsu. Dodatkową moc zapewniały mu Oko Feniksa, a także podlegający mu element. Ninjutsu Prawdopodobnie jest to jest najlepiej wykształcona dziedzina. Potrafił bez problemu wykonywać mnóstwo cienistych klonów, które często wykorzystywał do zmylenia wroga. Zna także Rasengana i podobnie jak Czwarty, także próbował go połączyć z naturalnym żywiołem. Zna także kilka technik elementu ognia, które podpatrzył z klanu Uchiha. Taijutsu Shimon w taijutsu specjalizuje się w walce wręcz, opierając się na szybkich, zręcznych i celnych uderzeniach. Jego prędkośc jest zbliżona do Rocka Lee. Przez naukę z Mightem opanował wewnętrzne bramy, mogąc otworzyć trzecią. Jego unikalną techniką w tym stadium jest Północny Wąż, uderzenie dwoma rękami, wypuzczając chakrę w kształcie dwóch wężów, przeszywających przeciwnika. Genjutsu Shimon nie tyle szkolił się w technikach iluzji, co trenował jego rozpoznanie i przełamanie. Dzięki temu żadne genjutsu nie było dla niego tajemnicą. Podczas starcia z Itachim Uchihą, ten uwięził go w Tsukuyomi, lecz Shimon o dziwo bez problemu je przełamał. Oko Feniksa Oko Feniksa to potężne wzrokowe jutsu, przechodzące z pokolenia na pokolenie tylko na jedną osobę. To doujutsu z każdym oblokowanym poziomem zwiększa poziom chakry, a także umiejętności w posługiwaniu się jutsu. Feniksie Oko pozwala na korzystanie z genjutsu, które powoduje paraliż, czy też dezorientację przeciwnika. Wraz z tym doujutsu użytkownik posiada zaawansowany nowy element, Feniksa. Jest to znacznie bardziej wzmocniony naturalny ogień, którym można w dodatku łatwo manipulować. Większość technik z tego elementu Shimon nauczył się z sekretnych zwojów swojego klanu, a resztę opracował sam. Wraz z aktywowanym szóstym poziomem oka, Shimon wchodzi w stan Feniksiego Ducha, który zapewnił mu tytuł "Bezoogniastej Uskrzydlonej Besii", która zapewnia mu poziom chakry, porównywalny do biju, a także skrzydła uformowane z feniksiej chakry, które umożliwiają latanie, i aurę wokół siebie. Kenjutsu Shimon posługuje się w walce dwoma katanami, które są jego przeważnie nieodłącznym narzędziem walki. Posługuje się nimi na tyle sprawnie, że opanował podstawy tańca mieczy, którą posługuję się Zabójcza Pszczoła, tylko że w tym wypadku Shimon używa dwóch mieczy. Jednakowoż uznany został za jednego z najlepszych Mistrzów Miecza Liścia. Jednym z jego marzeń jest zdobycie legendarnej broni, którą posługiwał się jego przodek, której zaskakujące umiejętności były porównywane do słynnych broni ukrytej mgły. Kiedy ją znalazł, okazała się Kataną Feniksa, umożliwiająca przepływ chakry, w celu zwiększenia zasięgu ataku, a także samoregenerację broni, w rękach jednego z członków klanu Karvaes. Część Pierwsza Nowy Kapitan Drużyny Siódmej Kiedy Kakashi został przydzielony, by dowodzić grupą ANBU, w misji rangi S, ktoś musiał zostać tymczasowo kapitanem Drużyny Siódmej. Osobą tą został Shimon. Jego stosunek do zespołu, był podobny do Kakashiego, z początku. Naruto uznał za idiotę, Sasuke za egoistycznego dupka, a Sakurę za rozpuszczoną dziewczynkę. Dopóki misja Hatake trwała, Shimon wraz z zespołem wykonywali wiele misji. Podczas zadania zlikwidowania grupy bandytów, Shimon daje się wystawić na atak bandyty mieczem. Na szczęście atak blokuje Uzumaki, swoim kunaiem, czym ratuje mu życie. Niestety kunai pęka, a miecz bandyty wbija się w Naruto. Zaraz po zlikwidowaniu grupy, Shimon zabiera Uzumakiego do szpitalu w Konosze. Rany Naruto nie były poważne i szybko wyzdrowiał. W szpitalu rozmawiał z Uzumakim, i ta rozowa zmieniła jego stosunek do drużyny. Następnie można go widzieć na dachu budynku Hokage, gdzie w myślach mówi, że przeprasza Yondaime za to, że niesprawiedliwie potraktował jego spuściznę. Egzamin na chūnina Shimon pojawił się na kwalifikacjach do trzeciej części egzamin na chūnina, aby sprawdzić jak "jego" drużyna daje sobie radę. Kiedy doszło do walki Sakury z Ino, Karvaes był zadziwiony tym, że Haruno przełamała Shintenshin no Jutsu, ale spodziewał się remisu. Podczas walki Naruto z Kibą był zaskoczony, że Uzumaki nie daje sobie rady z Inuzuką. Wkrótce jednak roześmiał się, gdy Naruto pokonał go dzięki swojemu pierdnięciemu. Gdy użył on Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, Shimon stwierdził, że za zwycięstwo postawi mu ramen. Gdy Neji próbował zabić Hinatę, podobnie jak reszta joninów zablokowali go. Podczas walki Lee z Gaarą, podobnie jak Kakashi skarcił Mighta za nauczenie genina, tak niebezpiecznej techniki jak Osiem Bram. Podczas trzeciej rundy oglądał z widowni wszystkie walki. Inwazja na Konohę Kiedy Piasek i Dźwięk zaatakował Liść, Shimon wraz z Kakashim i Mightem prowadzili na arenie eksterminację wrogich shinobich. Po zakończeniu Inwazji można go było widzieć, podczas pogrzebu Trzeciego Hokage, gdzie głęboko opłakiwał jego śmierć. Poszukiwania Sasuke Podczas poszukiwań Sasuke, on i Kakashi starali się dotrzeć do Naruto i Uchihy, którzy ze sobą walczyli. Niestety na próźno. Część Druga Powrót Naruto Shimon spotkał Naruto w Ichiraku Ramen, gdzie siedzieli wraz z http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Iruka_Umino Iruką]. W trakcie spotkania rozmawiali o wielu wydarzeniach, które działy się przez ostatnie 3 lata. Hidan i Kakuzu Można go było zobaczyć podczas pogrzebu Asumy, gdzie opłakiwał śmierć przyjaciela. Później wraz z Sakurą pobiegli do Shikamaru, który walczył z Hidanem. Jednakże za późno, gdyż Nara pomścił swojego mistrza. Sanbi Shimon, wraz z Lee, Tenten, Shizune oraz Ino zostali wysłani, aby wspomóc Drużynę Ósmą i Siódmą, w walce z Drużyną Guren. Został przydzielony do Drużyny Pierwszej, która zajmowała się obroną drużyny pieczętującej. Po tym jak misja została zakończona klęską, wrócił do Konohy. Poszukiwania Feniksiego Szponu Rozpracowując starodawne zwoje swojego klanu, Shimon natknął się na wzmiankę o potężnym mieczu protoplasty klanu Karvaes, Feniksim Szponie. Po zagłębieniu się w zwój, odkrył wskazówki jak je znaleźć, a także informację o potężnym stworze, który strzegł broni. Z tymi danymi poszedł do Tsunade, prosząc o pozwolenie wyruszenia na misję. Początkowo Tsunade się nie zgadza, ale po otrzymaniu łapówki (czyt. ciasta orzechowego) wyraża zgodę na misję, a także na uformowanie zespołu. Shimon zabiera ze sobą Yamato, Naruto i Saia. Podczas podróży nie spotkali żadnych niebezpieczeństw. W momencie dotarcia do swojego celu, czyli jaskini przygotowali swoje bronie i narzędzia. W środku omijali wiele pułapek, aż dotarli do olbrzymiego skarbu, wśród którego leżało ostrze. Zanim do niego doszli coś się poruszyło. Był to pradawny smok, który niegdyś słuchał rozkazów protoplasty klanu Karvaes. Shimon mówi, że jest jego potomkiem i że smok powinien mu podlegać, a na dowód pokazał Oko Feniksa. Smok stwierdził, że tylko walką może to udowodnić. Shimon nie chce ryzykować życia swoich towarzyszy i każe się wycofać, jednak Uzumaki atakuje smoka, a Shimon nie mając żadnego wyboru rozkazuje atak. Pomimo, że smok był bardzo szybki, silny i wytrzymały, Shimonowi udało się przechytrzyć stwora i zdobyć ostrze. Skumulował w nim całą swoją Feniksią Chakrę, po czym uderzył nią smoka. Bestia upadła i stwierdziła, że jest godzien, a następnie umarła. Zaraz po tym pojawił się duch protoplasty klanu Karvaes. Rozpoczął rozmowę z duchem, który był dumny, że Shimon jest dobry i bardzo silny. Przeprosił za swoje czyny, uważając że przez wiele lat istnienia jako potępiona dusza, odczuł skruchę. Shimon wybaczył mu, co pozwala protoplaście odejść z tego świata. Shimon z resztą drużyny wrócili do Konohy z Feniksim Szponem. Inwazja Paina Kiedy Pain zaatakował Konohę, Shimon walczył z Ningendō i Gakidō. Podczas walki uaktywnił szósty poziom Oka Feniksa. Mimo wszelkich strań udało mu się zabić jedynie Ningendō. Na szczęście przed swoją śmiercią, obie ścieżki zostały przywołane. Kiedy Tendō użył Shinra Tensei na całej wiosce, Shimon zostaje uwięziony pod gruzami. Później można go widzieć, gdy wiwatuje wraz z resztą mieszkańców wioski na cześć Naruto, który pokonał Paina. Ograniczenie Jinchūriki Shimon został przydzielony do ochrony Naruto na Żółwiej Wyspie. Postanowił wspomóc Uzumakiego w walce z Kyuubim. Kiedy Hachibi uwięził swoimi mackami Kyuubiego, Shimon pomógł mu związać jego ogony. Niestety demon uwolnił się, i swoją łapą przygniótł Shimona do ściany, powodując "odpadnięcie" z walki. Po zwycięstwie Naruto, śmierci Kisame, Shimon walczył z Kabuto Yakushim, wraz z resztą ochroniarzy. Po jego zniknięciu i porwaniu Yamato zostaje przydzielony do dywizji generała Daruiego. Światowa Wojna Shinobi Armia Zetsu i ożywieni słynni ninja, pojawiają się przed Generałem Darui. Wkrótce ma rozpocząć się walka. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia